Sierra Senate election in San Joaquin, 2016
The San Joaquin senatorial election is scheduled to take place on Friday, October 14, 2016 and will be the election for the 80th elected secession of the Parliament of Sierra. It will be held congruently alongside with the national election, the election for the state legislatures. Since 2014, the province enacted laws that placed all candidates on the same ballot on a , although party indicators are still placed beside candidates names, the two candidates who acquired the most votes would continue to a runoff election in October, much in the manner of a , the state also revoked candidates privileges to run two candidacies for two separate political positions. Am Nguyen, the current Governor of San Joaquin attempted to veto the change in election law in 2015 but was overturned and openly denounced the San Joaquin General Assembly for an attempted topple in leadership. Along with the Royalist Party of Sierra, several members refused to enter the Assembly hall. It wasn't until the Bernheim Police Department forcefully fulfilled the . Previously, Nguygen was selected by the Democratic-Republican leadership to fulfill the seat for Daniel McComb, but was discouraged due to the change in law and poor polling. Since McComb was not allowed to run for reelection as senator, one scheduled primary and one special primary was held on February 18. Among those selected for the run off election were Karen Strong (DR), running against Patrick Davis (DR) and for the special election, Allison Perry (DR) against Chance Reynolds ®. It will be the first time in twenty years that a province will hold elections for both of its senators. Background With Carson Davis deciding not to run for a second term in 2012, the Democratic-Republicans quickly rushed to support Karen Strong who was the former Mayor of . Generally considered a Bay area liberal, Strong was reluctantly selected. Davis was considered popular, and those among the Democratic-Republican Party pleaded for him to remain in the seat, but due to his father's death, Davis perused to become Chief Alderman of Bernheim. Among the Royalists, the empty seat meant an open opportunity to turn a considerably deep blue region purple. Karen Strong faced against Oscar Robertson who competed against Davis in 2004 in a competitive race that nearly depleted the party's war chest in Styxie. Concerning the , Strong took the position of maintaining Sierra's foreign policy; causing Robertson to criticize the Democratic-Republican's position, in relation to Davis sponsoring the legislation to intervene in . Roberston wanted to continue on Davis's policy concerning economic expansion, deregulation and foreign intervention which boosted his image among members in the eastern counties. Strong was assisted by Steven Hong, who was running for reelection as Prime Minister of Sierra, which effectively consolidated the vote for the faithfully Democratic-Republican voter block. Strong came out with only 49.1% of the vote, while Robertson came with 48.9%, and the rest were write ins for Carson Davis and third party independents. With word spreading that McComb was preparing to run for Prime Minister, the San Joaquin General Assembly enacted new legislation that forbidden a candidate from running on two separate tickets. Gary O'Brien Lord Superintendent openly denounced the bill, and was ready to challenge it and would refuse to approve the bill. , Allison Perry began reviewing the possibility of challenging the Lord Superintendent's refusal to assent the bill. O'Brien finally backed off from the position after the debacle essentially exalted Perry as the next candidate for Senator. Attempting to control the damage, McComb came out in support for Chance Reynolds, the first to run for Senator in San Joaquin. It has been considered the most controversial election concerning the Senate. Within the Democratic-Republican Party of San Joaquin, those who greatly despised Am Nguyen and Strong rallied around Patrick Davis as the alternative conservative against the entrenching liberal establishment. Allison Perry announcement for her candidacy for Senator, embodied the regions attitude against the federal government and the national Royalist and Democratic-Republican parties, and not entirely republicanism. Perry's victory as the Democratic-Republican nominee sparked a renewed interest and discussion on the Sierran Civil War. Candidates Democratic-Republicans Declared *Patrick Davis, Lieutenant Governor of San Joaquin (Class I) *Robert McNeely, Bernheim City Council member (Class I) *John Henderson, activist (Class I) *Kathrine Young, Bernheim attorney (Class I) *Julian Miller, basketball player for the Bernhheim Thoroughbreds (Class III) *Allison Perry, Judge from , descendant of Ulysses Perry (Class I) Declined *Carson Davis, Chief Alderman of Bernheim, San Joaquin *Am Nguyen, Current Governor of San Joaquin Withdrawn Royalists Declared *Chance Reynolds, descendant of , General Assembly Senator, Plainsfield Board member (Class III) *Mark Peterson, Plainsfield attorney (Class III) *Francis Henderson, local conservative radio host (Class III) Declined Withdrawn *Daniel McComb, forced to give up his seat due to changes in San Joaquin law Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:San Joaquin Category:Elections in Sierra